Past Unknown
by Galixgun
Summary: Discontinued. If anyone wants to tell me to keep writing, write a letter of complaint. Seriously, the last review I got was in July of 06!
1. Prologue

Past Unknown

Hi! Okay, this is my first Fanfic so try not to hate it. As a disclaimer I do not own in any way shape or form Code: Lyoko. Ido however, own everyone in this part of the story. the Mysts. and Will and Cliff.

Prologue

_Mechanical breathing; air bubbles escaping in a vat of liquid_

(Myst. Man 1): H. R. stable, sir.

(Myst. Man 2): Good. Mental activity?

(Myst. Woman): Stable. The tranquilizer is working well, if I may say so sir.

BlooopBlooop

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

(Myst. Man 1): What? Uh, sir? H. R.'s acclimating!

(Myst. Man 2): What? Is the suppressant wearing off?

(Myst. Man 1): Uhhhh, no sir. It says it's at maximum!

(Myst. Man 2): What!

(Myst. Woman): Sir!

(Myst. Man 2): What?

(Myst. Woman): Mental has spiked! It's reaching critical levels!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

(Myst. Man 2): We're losing him! Activate the nanites!

(Computer): Nanites activated. Releasing cylinders 1 and 2.

Kshuuuush!

(Computer): Cylinder one, released into fluid.

Kshuuuush!

(Computer): Cylinder two, released into fluid.

(Myst. Man 1): Nanites being absorbed into blood stream. Heart rate returning to normal.

BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP….BEEP

(Myst. Man 1): Heart rate stabilized.

(Myst. Man 3): Mental is still high and rising.

(Myst. Man 2): Activate tranquilizer V5

(Computer): Activating. Warning, warning! Malfunction, malfunction. Electron pulse generator has reached critical mass, will explode in one minute.

_klaxon sounds throughout building_

(Myst. Man 2): No! We must save him! We've worked too hard to fail now!

(Computer): Warning. Warning.

(Myst. Man 1): We must shut down the generator! It's the only way to stop the explosion!

(Myst. Man 2): Never! We would lose him!

(Myst. Man 1):I'm taking that chance!

(Myst. Man 2):NOOOOOO!

_generator hum winds down; all machinery shuts down; klaxons end_

(Myst. Man 2): No! We were so close! Damn you we were almost ready, ALMOST READY! And you destroyed all the research. ALL OF IT!

(Myst. Woman): Uhhhh, sir?

(Myst. Man 2): WHAT?

(Myst. Woman): Look.

_Cracks start appearing on the glass of the vat_

Clk-clk-clkclkclkclk-CRACK!

(Myst. Man 2): It…. it survived.

_boy of about 13 looks around, suspended in air_

(Myst. Man 2): Can you hear me? Can you respond?

_boy nods back slowly_

(Myst. Man 2): Perfect. Congratulations gentlemen, you have just created the first bionic warrior. We finally created a weapon more dangerous than a nuke. We start tests in a week!

(Boy): Wea...pon?

_images flash, death everywhere. Hiroshima, bombs exploding, gunfire sounds_

(Boy): UGGGH!

_lasers burning homes, children shot to death, knifes hacking at bodies_

(Boy): NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_a pulsing aura encircles the boy_

(Boy): No. I will not be a weapon of destruction.

(Myst. Man 2): What?

(Boy): Hughhhhhhhh, AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_machinery explodes, plasma blades sprout from the boy's hands_

(Boy): HAAAAHHHHHHH!

_people run but are cut down by the blades, some catch fire from the explosions_

(Myst. Man 2): We needed a weapon that could think and destroy mercilessly.

_boy appears in front of Myst. Man 2, raises one blade for the killing blow_

(Myst. Man 2): And we succeeded.

_the blade come down, cutting the man in half_

LATER

_boy walks out of the burning building, an explosion sends a piece of a steel girder at the boy_

(Boy): _(turns, thinking)_ Who am I?

_girder collides with boy's face_

MEANWHILE

_On a neighboring island_

(Man in black 1): You see that?

(Man in black 2): Yea. How will we cover this up?

(Man in black 1): Let the President think that up. Especially since we're so close to France territory.

(Man in black 2): What about the weapon?

(Man in black 1): It will resurface sooner or later. Without proper training, it wouldn't know how to control it's destructive impulses. It'll come crawling back.

(Man in black 2): Think the President will see it that way?

(Man in black 1): No, but then that _is_ why he's the President. Hehe.

(Will): AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

I sat up panting, dripping with cold sweat. Whew. Now THAT was scary. God my stomach hurt just thinking about it. Or maybe that was the pizza I had had earlier that night for dinner. And a snack. And lunch. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. SPLASH! "BRRRRRR! Cold." Drying off, I looked at the clock. 12:01. 'Happy birthday 15 year old,' mom would have said. Then she and dad would hug me and send me off to get ready for school. School. If only they were alive to see me enter my newest one yet, Kadic Academy. I looked in the mirror, and a slim boy in a maroon shirt and maroon/plaid flannel pants stared back. I had green eyes, or eye. My other was icy blue due to a scar that ran from the top of my forehead to my nose level. 3, 2, 1. I soon heard a slight puffing at my door of my hotel room. Right on time. I opened the door to find my soon to be ex-bodyguard Cliff standing by the door, slightly looking like he had rolled out of bed (which I bet he had considering his night attire, which consisted of bunny slippers and a shirt and mesh shorts).

(Will): "Sorry Cliff. Just a nightmare. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

(Cliff): "No sir, you didn't. I was just, uh, watering the plants."

As you can see, Cliff lies pretty bad to me, but to anyone else he can make it pretty believable. It's something about his superiors that makes him nervous. I just smiled.

(Will): "Come on in Cliff, it looks cold out there. I'll make hot chocolate for me and coffee for you."

A few minutes later, we were both more or less satisfied and a tad warmer.

(Cliff): "So, tell me about your nightmare. I sounded pretty bad."

(Will): "I was nothing. Just you typical nightmare," I said 'Yeah, if you count seeing a 13 year old kill an entire island of people,' I added silently.

(Cliff): "You sure?"

(Will): "Positive."

(Cliff): "Okay. Well, I'm tired, and you don't need anything I'll be heading back to my room."

(Will): "Sure Cliff, goodnight."

(Cliff): "Goodnight. Oh, and happy birthday."

He then proceeded to shut the door and head back to his bedroom. I did basically the same. As I flopped down on my bed, I looked at the clock, 12:31. Only five and a half hours until the plane ride to France and the straight to Kadic. It was going to be quite the day today. I slowly drifted off to sleep in hope for at least 3 more hours.

Cliffie! DUH DA DA DUM! Okay that was cliched. Anyway, I hoped you liked it so please review. (Also, just as a note, it is an understatement to say "Your (whatever) weird!")


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

Okay, so I got some reviews. Just two. Do you hate me? If you do, well, tough…. stuff. I'd say something crushing but this is rated "T" at most, so you are saved from humiliating defeat. Aren't I sweet? Anyway, thanks to Angels 'n Dreams (Anon.) and SMX Underground (?) for the reviews. Get yourselves something sweet.

I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Will, Cliff, Men in Black (A/N: I didn't know they were used in one of the last two episodes of the second season) and any other characters that don't seem to belong. I also don't own The Gorillaz. This takes place after the final episode of Season 2.

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

_Soft snoring, car pulls up to the front of a building_

(Cliff): Uh, William? Sir? We're here. We have arrived at Kadic Academy.

_(chorus of angels sing in the background with Kadic's front in a close up)_

(Will): Fi, five more minutes mom! I just have to… to….

_Starts to snore again_

(Cliff): UP AND AT'EM SOLDIER!

(Will): AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_(sits up and slams head into back of chair and falls out of the car moaning)_

(Will): Owowowowowow! Jesus Cliff, what the hell was THAT for? (God my head.)

(Cliff): Sorry sir, but we're here. We have (finally) arrived at Kadic Academy.

(Will): Oh. Cliff, you do know that as soon as I walk through that door, I'm no longer your responsibility, right? No more babysitting. No more body guarding me.

(Cliff): No more big paychecks? Heh, Heh. Don't worry, kid. I'll be fine.

(Will): Oh, I know. I was more worried about me!

_(Both laugh loudly as they walk up the steps)_

**Inside Kadic**

(Principal): …and so you will be across the hall from Jeremie Belpois. Here is your schedule and school starts at 7:50. Breakfast is before that from 6:30 to 7:30. Jim will show you to your room.

(Will): Thank you, sir.

**Later**

(Jim): Here's your room. Now listen, if I see you in any of the girls dormitories I _will_ make want to commit suicide.

(Will): Uhhh, right, sir.

_(Opens door to see a made bed and empty dresser)_

(Will): Wow, its, uhhh, small.

(Jim): Bathrooms are down the hall and showers right next to it.

_(leans in close)_

(Jim): And just remember, I'm watching you. _Always_.

_(shuts door and walks away)_

(Will): Whatever, dude.

_So this is my new room. Oh, yeah this is really all out. You have your flimsy table and your blank, white walls. Oh, yeah, I'm living large.sigh Well, better get unpacked._

**Later (Will POV)**

(Will): Well it at least _looks_ like my old room. Lets see…. Laptop with wireless connection, check. Mini TV and PS2, check. Clothes, check. Shower stuff, check. Backpack with school stuff, check. Nintendo DS, check. I-Pod, check. Now for the final gemstone on my room's crown, my geode.

_(sets geode halves under the windowsill)_

(Will): Muwah! Done!

_(picks up I-Pod and plays Gorillaz Kids With Guns)_

(Will):Buh-buh-ba, buh-buh,_ "kids with guns. Kids with guns, easy does it, easy does it, they got something to say "no" to."_

_(hums along with song)_

**Meanwhile (CL POV)**

(Odd): …and anyway Sissy is just plain screwy. All she ever does is drool over you and look "pretty." Meanwhile, you fight an evil computer with your friends and defend a girl who was once a computer program for a majority of your life.

(Ulrich): Odd, I'm not asking Sissy on any dates anytime soon, so don't worry. And anyway, the only reason I don't ask Yumi out is, well….

(Odd): Yeah?

(Ulrich): You know!

(Odd): Yeah I know. I just want to hear it from you. Come on, just tell her! What's the worst that could happen?

(Ulrich): Whenever you say that, something bad DOES happen!

(Odd): Yeah, but that's not always my fault! Hey, who's that?

_(both turn to face Will's direction)_

(Ulrich): Must be a new kid. Hey Odd?

(Odd): Yeah?

(Ulrich): Do you think that his moving in across from Jeremy's room could be a problem?

(Odd): I doubt it. But I don't quite think I'm thinking straight.

(Ulrich): How so?

(Odd): I'm _hungry_! I don't think well when I'm hungry!

_(Ulrich merely sighs)_

(Ulrich): Whatever. I'm hungry too, so I guess we can go get dinner or something.

_(Turn t\o leave)_

(Will): Hey, wait up!

(Odd): Huh? WHOA!

_(both stare at Will's scar and eye colors)_

(Will): Sorry, I'm new here. Can you show a guy where he can get some grub? I haven't eaten since last night, and I am starved!

**Will's POV**

Either I have really surprised this guy or he has seen my eye.

(Odd): Dude, what happened to your _eye_?

Oh, yeah. He say it.

(Ulrich): Odd! Damn it!

_(crushes Odd's foot)_

(Odd): Ow!

(Ulrich): Uh, sorry. He's just an ass, but he really is a good guy, once you get to know him.

(Will): That's okay. I'm pretty used to the stare/comment on my eyeball. It's my own center piece.

(Ulrich): Uh….

(Odd): Geez, Ulrich! If you had let me finish, I would have said that that eye is the coolest thing that I have ever seen.

(Will): Really?

(Odd): Yeah! I've never seen something that COOL!

(Will): Uh, thanks.

(Odd): Now you said something about food right?

(Ulrich): Uh oh. Here we go again.

(Odd): Well? Come ON! I'm starved!

**Later**

(Odd): Ahhh. The sweet smell of FOOD! Come on you guys!

(Will): Your friend seems to like food apparently.

(Ulrich): Him being near a cafeteria is like feeding gasoline to a bonfire.

(Will): Yeah. Hey lets go. That smell is driving me crazy.

_(both walk inside, then order)_

(Will): Where to eat, where to eat. No place really open. Hmmmm. Maybe by that table back there by that girl with two other guys. (A/N: We hopefully all know who that is)

_(Walks over to Sissy's table)_

(Will): Uh, hey. Can I sit here?

(Sissy): No, this is for me and… AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?

_(Will's face turns red as everyone in the cafeteria looks over, including the Code Lyoko gang)_

(Will): Gee, thanks.

_(dumps his food and leaves the cafeteria; Sissy is hyperventilating)_

I know that shouldn't have hurt much. But it did. Knew it would happen eventually. Why did I have to run like that? It caused more or less a scene as that girl screaming. Great. So much for being a "normal" kid. Although when have I ever been normal? Ah, crap! Might as well go to bed and wait until the bomb blast tomorrow.

**Code Lyoko POV**

(Ulrich): Damn. Poor kid.

(Aelita): Who was that? And why did Sissy scream when she saw him?

(Ulrich): Well, he has a weird eye and a nasty scar, so there's your second question. The first I can't answer other than the fact that he's new.

(Odd): Man that was bad. Did you see his face, how red it was? Crap.

(Yumi): Yeah, but I didn't see any scar or weird eye.

(Jeremie): I wonder what happened to cause that.

_(all sit in silence)_

(Aelita): Maybe we should talk to him. He seems like he needs a friend at this moment.

(Sissy): Why would you ever befriend a hideous creature like that?

(Ulrich): Oh, Sissy. I didn't see you stalk over here.

(Sissy): Oh, Ulrich dear…

(Ulrich): (sharply) I'm not your _Ulrich dear_. So stop calling me that.

(Odd): In answer to your question, Sissy, we sorta befriended you, right?

_(Sissy turns several shades of red)_

(Odd): Any paler and redder Sissy and you'll have Aelita's hair color down.

_(Sissy simply leaves, stunned)_

(Ulrich): Ouch. Nice one.

(Odd): Least I could do for what she did to that kid.

(Yumi): I think Aelita's right. We should at least talk to him.

(Jeremie): Yeah. I think we're all agreed on that idea.

_(Everyone nods)_

**Meanwhile**

Mom, Dad? Where are you when I need you? Please, I feel all alone.

_(I-Pod turns on, The Gorillaz All Alone starts)_

All Alone (echoes)   
Leviticus!   
Deuteronomy!  
snatch a piece of my wonderin'  
distant-far like yonderin'  
skin of my tooth like  
seat of my boot like   
fly in my soup like  
where's the waitress?  
Can i take this, really, can i finish this?  
These years and all these creatures−

_(Will turns I-Pod off)_

(Will): Damn music.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

Wow a new chappie! Yippeee! Cool. Hey, don't be afraid to write reviews! I could use your ideas for the chapters.

_I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO. I **DO** OWN WILL AND ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH WILL. **STEAL AND YOU FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE: HAVING TO TAKE HIGH SCHOOL OVER AGAIN! BEWARE!**_

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

(Mrs. Hertz): Class, I want you to be polite to the student coming through that door. Do not make any remark about his scar or eye. Anyone violating this rule will get detention for a week.

Oh, yeah. I heard this speech the teacher, Mrs. Hertz, was telling her class. I have always had exceptional hearing. At least Mom and Dad had always told me I had.

_(Mrs. Hertz sticks her head out of the door)_

(Mrs. Hertz): You may come in now young man.

(Will): Thank you.

_(class is completely silent as Will walks in)_

(Will): Uh, Hi. I'm Will Grace. I'm from America or more specifically California.

_(class is still silent)_

Well, at least they don't identify my name to that show.

_(kid raises hand)_

(Will): Yeah?

(Kid): Isn't your name like that show?

Crap. I stand corrected. Damn show.

(Will): Yeah. Anyone else? Yes?

(Nicholas): Uh yeah, what the hell happened to your eye?

(Mrs. Hertz): Nicholas! Come see me after class! You may sit down now Will.

_(Will goes to the back of the class)_

(Mrs. Hertz): Now class, we will learn about….

**After Class**

(Will): I'll take the ham grinder. (A/N: Grinder Sandwich)

(Cafeteria Lady): Here you are dear.

(Will): Thank you.

Nowhere to sit. I'll just go outside then.

(Odd): Yo, Will!

_(turns)_

Hey it's that purple kid. Wonder what he wants.

(Will): Uh, hey.

(Odd): Hey, I don't think that we properly met last time. I'm Odd.

(Will): Yeah, I know.

(Odd): No, my _name_ is Odd. Odd Della Robbia.

(Will): Yeah, I know. Your in my science class.

(Odd): Yeah! Hey, me and my friends were wondering if you would like to sit with us for lunch.

(Will): Uh, sure.

_(both walk over)_

(Odd): Okay, Will this is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. You probably know Jeremy, Aelita and Ulrich from class, but Yumi is one grade above us.

(Will): Hi.

(Aelita): Hello.

(Yumi): Hey.

(Jeremie): Hi.

(Ulrich): Sup?

_(Will and Odd sit, Sissy and gang walks over)_

Hey, it's that kid from class. Who's he with?

(Sissy): Well, well, well. It seems you've adopted a freak. Oh to what lengths will you go to Ulrich dear?

_(Will stares into his food)_

(Odd): Sissy leave him alone!

(Ulrich): Yeah. And I am _not_ your Ulrich dear.

(Sissy): Fine, stay with your pet freak. Like I care.

_(Sissy walks away)_

(Yumi): What a bitch.

(Odd): Yeah. Hey Will, don't worry. We're here to back you up.

(Will): Why? Why stick your necks out like that for a total stranger?

_(Aelita puts her hand on Will's)_

(Aelita): Because that's what friends do.

_(All nod and smile gently)_

(Will): Thank you…. my friends.

-Wow! Short chapter! Please review! It makes me happy getting reviews. So please, leave a review and make a guy happy.


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams and Things

Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Code. Lyoko. I. Do own. Will. AND. Anything. He. Is. Affiliated. With. I. Like. Talking. Like. This. Screw. You. If. You. Have. A problem. With. It.

Thanx to purplechick01 for the review! Looking for more plz!

**Chapter 3: Dreams and Things**

_(Will sleeps in his bed; a black shadow comes out of the electrical socket and enters his mind)_

(Scientist): Try back up systems!

_(distorted)_

(Scientist): CAn you hEAr Me?

(Child): WEA…poN?

_(fire heat everywhere, explosions sounds along with klaxon)_

(Child): AHHHHHHHHH….

(Will): AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!

(Voice): Wake up, Will.

(Deep Voice): Come to me.

(Voice): Wake up, Will!

(Deep Voice): Come to me. Come to me.

(Will): Get out my head! GET OUT! AAAAHHHHHHHH!

_(Will sit bolt upright screaming, kids and Jim watch him, Ulrich and Odd are next to his bed. Will faints while experiencing spasms, eyes rolled back.)_

(Jim): Clear the way! I've got to get him to the hospital!

(Deep Voice): _(quietly)_ Come to me.

_(World fades to black)_

**Later**

_(The CL gang sit outside the Will's hospital room, all look up as the nurse comes out)_

(Nurse): Before you go in, I want to explain that William had a panic attack. Now, I will give all of you, and I am assuming that you are his friends, about twenty minutes. No _more_ than twenty minutes. So hurry. And don't try to excite him too much, I don't think that his heart can take another attack so soon.

_(CL gang enters, Will is laying down)_

(Will): _(hoarsely)_ Hey, guys.

(All): Will!

(Will): Like I said, hey.

(Odd): You knucklehead! You scared the crap out of us!

(Ulrich): I hate to admit it, but I agree with Odd.

(Aelita): What happened?

_(All becomes silent as each nods)_

(Will): You'll laugh.

(Yumi): Having a panic attack is no laughing matter. What happened?

_(Will sighs)_

(Will): Well, for as long as I can remember, I've been having these…nightmares. They aren't your typical nightmares where the Boogeyman comes to get you. Here, _I'm_ the boogeyman. But, I don't look like a monster. I see…scientists around me. I'm in a vat of liquid, surrounded by scientists and electrical equipment and monitors. They ask me a question, one I never remember but hear every night in the dream. I nod, and they cheer. Then terrible things flash inside my mind. The Hiroshima bombing, gunfire sounding, dead bodies surround me. Bomb shelling cracking the air.

_(All take in a silent breath, unconsciously stopped breathing)_

(Will): But that's not the worst part. I scream, and suddenly the glass breaks. A pulsing blades sprout from my hand. No, it _is_ my hand. Not one of the scientists survive. Each and everyone of them is cut down before the blades. I finally stop in front of one last scientist, he doesn't defend himself, and before I can stop myself, I cut him in half!

_(Will starts to cry silently)_

(Odd): Shit.

(Ulrich): Holy−

(Yumi): My god.

_(Aelita covers her mouth, Jeremie simply stares)_

(Aelita): Oh, Will.

_(Aelita hugs Will, Will keeps quietly crying)_

(Will): _(hoarsely) _But tonight was worse. Something was staring right through me. Looking at me and beyond. Like that thing from those movies. _The Lord of the Rings _trilogy. You know, the flaming eyeball? Except, this looked more like a symbol or something.

I didn't know it, but they all looked surprised. I was too far lost within my own thought until I looked up at their silence.

(Will): What? Oh man, I knew that you'd think I was crazy!

(Jeremie): No! It's not that! It's just… well…

(Odd): Uh…

(Yumi): You see…

(Ulrich): Well…uh

(Will): Well? What?

Did you like my cliff? Just makes the next chapter better. See you, well never. But anyway sit tight and hope for speedy writing! R&R PLZ!

−_G4L1X_


	5. Chapter 4: Men in Black

Disclaimer: I, repeat I, do NOT own Code Lyoko. If I did I would point and laugh at you all! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, on to the story.

**Chapter 4: Men in Black**

(Will): Well, what is it then?

(Odd): Uh…. Ulrich?

(Ulrich): Well… uh… Yumi?

(Yumi): You see…

(Nurse): Okay you five, time to leave. Your twenty minutes are up.

(Jeremie): Oh darn! What a shame! Right when we were just getting started. Oh, well! See you at school! Come on you guys.

(Will): Hey-!

_(Kids are ushered out of the room by nurse, all breathe a sigh of relief)_

(Odd): Phew! THAT was close!

(Aelita): Jeremie, why would Xana try to control William?

(Jeremie): I don't know. But whatever he's planning with William can't be good. Ever since he took complete control of Lyoko, I fear that we really have no idea what he may now be capable of.

(Yumi): So, what do we tell Will?

(Odd): How about the truth?

(Ulrich): Yeah that'll work, 'Hey, you were attacked by a digital ghost from a supercomputer that we fight in a virtual world?' Why don't we just go on over to the local asylum and tell them while we're at it?

(Jeremie): I agree with Ulrich's sarcasm. I don't think that our answer will make him feel better.

(Odd): Oh come on! Did you just hear what he told us? He just told an obviously very personal thing and cried! IN FRONT OF US! He considers us his friends. From what we know, his only friends. The least we owe him is an explanation.

_(All stare at Odd in shock)_

(Aelita): Wow, Odd. I had no idea you could be so caring.

(Odd): Hey, any enemy of Sissy is a friend of mine. Besides, I think that he's gone through a lot in his life, and that we should help.

(Jeremie): Wow! Two right things to say in one day! He's on a roll. Well Odd, I guess we can't say your mind is mostly-

(Odd): Sorry to interrupt Einstein, but can we go eat? Stressing about Will has starved me!

(Jeremie): I stand corrected.

_(All laugh except Odd)_

(Odd): What? I don't get it. What!

_(Later that night at the hospital)_

(Nurse): Okay Mr. Grace, were going to be monitoring your heart rate in case any panic attacks ensue. Sleep tight.

(Will): Uh, thanks. Uh, ma'am?

(Nurse): Yes?

(Will): Where is the bathroom in case I have to go?

(Nurse): Oh, you don't use the bathroom there! You just go in the bedpan and we'll clean it out in the morning.

(Will): Whoa! No thank you! I'll just go to the bathroom.

(Nurse): Kid, its either that, or a catheter.

(Will): A what?

(Nurse): It's hooked up to your….

_(truck downshifts on the nearby highway)_

(Will): OH GROSS! I'll take the bedpan, thank you very much!

(Nurse): Alright then, anything else?

(Will): N-No. _I'm still dealing with the catheter picture. I don't even want to know what else you guys do!_

(Nurse): Very well. Sweet dreams.

_(nurse closes door, Will falls asleep)_

**12:00 am**

_(Two men in black skin suits enter through Will's window)_

(Man 1): Is this him?

(Man 2): Yep. It's him all right. You can tell by the scar.

(Man 1): Oh, yeah. From the girder. Gas him?

(Man 2): Yeah, but not too much. We just want him down for a few hours until we can see the full extent of his memory and abilities.

_(Man 1 releases an inhalant mask on Will's face)_

(Man 2): There, that's enough for our purposes.

_(Door handle jiggles and then turns)_

(Nurse 1): Aww. The poor thing is still asleep!

(Nurse 2): Yeah, I heard he had a rough day. But there was something interesting about the tests.

(Nurse 1): What?

(Nurse 2): The tests resulted in strange findings. Abnormal brain activity and spots all along his body that were unable to be scanned by X-Rays.

_(Men in black jump down and give the nurses the gas)_

(Man 2): They wouldn't know what hit 'em.

(Man 1): Yeah but you heard them! They did tests!

(Man 2): We accounted for that. You take the kid while I take care of the women and the results. I'll meet you back at H.Q.

(Man 1): Got it.


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: For all those that cannot seem to get it in their skulls (and all you lawyers out there), I own Will and anything affiliated with him (affiliate means anything connected with him). I DO NOT (damn it) own Code Lyoko. It would rock if I did.

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped!**

(Police 1): Can you describe him ma'am?

(Nurse): No. All I saw was a gas mask, then, nothing until I awoke in a closet.

(Police 2): Did you see how tall he was?

(Nurse): Look, all I remember seeing is a black glove and shirt. That's it!

(Police 1): No need to get mad ma'am.

(Nurse): Look, I feel terrible from that gas! Plus I feel guilty that I couldn't stop them from taking someone I was responsible of!

_(Nurse starts crying)_

(Police 2): Don't worry ma'am, we'll find him.

(Odd): Find who officer?

(Police 1): Huh? Hey, who let these kids in here!

(Jeremie): No need to get mad officer! We were just wondering what happened here! See our friend was staying here because he had a bad panic attack.

(Police 2): What was your friend's name kid?

(Ulrich): It was William Grace. You know, like the show "Will and Grace?"

(Police 1): Uh, listen kids. Your friend was kidnapped late last night.

_(Code Lyoko gang stares in shock)_

(Police 1): I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Your interfering with our investigation of your friend's kidnapping.

**Later**

_(Code Lyoko gang walks back in silence)_

(Odd): Well, I feel numb.

(Aelita): Who could have wanted to kidnap Will?

(Jeremie): I'm guessing Xana. But he didn't set off any of the tower alarms.

(Yumi): So if it wasn't Xana, then who could it have been?

(Jeremie): That's what I intend to find out.

(Odd): Whoa, whoa, WHOA there Einstein! Will was all our friend. Don't just leave us out!

(Jeremie): Oh, I haven't, Odd. In fact I need you all to go to Lyoko and access Xana's memory. We're going to find out if Xana did take him. If not, then see who did.

(Ulrich): How would Xana know who else took him?

(Jeremie): Xana was trying to control Will for a reason. When he failed the first time, don't you think that he may be monitoring Will from the hospital looking for an opening?

(Aelita): Jeremie, that's brilliant!

(Odd): No different than usual.

(Jeremie): Yeah I know. But praise later when we find him, Aelita. Now lets head to the factory!

**Meanwhile**

(Child): WeA…POn?

_(klaxon sounds twisted)_

(Mem. Scientist 1): Ahhhhh!

_(scientists are sliced into pieces trying to run)_

(Mem. Scientist 2):…. And we succeeded.

(Will): AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_(Will awakes to find himself suspended in a vat of liquid with a breathing tube attached to his mouth)_

(Man): Ah, awake are we? Good.

_(Will hits glass)_

(Man): Oh, so you want out? No can do child. Not until we see what went wrong on the island.

(Scientist 1): We're ready to begin, sir.

(Man): Start the process.

_(two metal probes link up beside Will's temples)_

(Will): _What the hell?_

(Man): Don't struggle kid. It just makes the process hurt.

_(electricity courses through the probes, Will screams silently)_

(Man): Notice how I never said it _wasn't_ going to hurt.

(Scientist 2): Memory files coming online now.

(Man): Excellent. Play them.

(Scientist 2): Playing.

(Mem. Scientist): Can you hear me? Can you respond?

_boy nods back slowly_

(Mem. Scientist): Perfect. Congratulations gentlemen, you have just created the first bionic warrior. We finally created a weapon more dangerous than a nuke. We start tests in a week!

(Boy): Wea...pon?

_images flash, death everywhere. Hiroshima, bombs exploding, gunfire sounds_

(Boy): UGGGH!

_lasers burning homes, children shot to death, knifes hacking at bodies_

(Boy): NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_a pulsing aura encircles the boy_

(Boy): No. I will not be a weapon of destruction.

(Mem. Scientist): What?

(Boy): Hughhhhhhhh, AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_machinery explodes, a blade sprouts from both of the boy's hands_

(Boy): HAAAAHHHHHHH!

_people run but are cut down by the blades, some catch fire from the explosions_

(Mem. Scientist): We needed a weapon that could think and destroy mercilessly.

_boy appears in front of Myst. Man 2, raises one blade for the killing blow_

(Mem. Scientist): And we succeeded.

_the blade come down, cutting the man in half_

_boy walks out of the burning building, an explosion sends a piece of a steel girder at the boy_

_girder collides with boy's face_

(Scientist 2): Playback…. ended, sir.

(Man): So that's it. That's what happened. Pathetic scientists. They didn't even realize it's full potential. All those designs and intelligence under one project and they don't even take the necessary precautions. Pathetic. Completely careless.

(Scientist 3): Uh, sir?

(Man): What?

(Scientist 3): The subject. He has taken too much stress from the memory transfer and has shut down.

(Man): Well, so he has. Set up a training area and control collar. We must test his abilities.

(Scientist): Yes, sir.

**Back with the Code Lyoko gang**

(Odd): Hurry up with that hacking Aelita! The manta nest is about to hatch at anytime!

(Aelita): Would you like to try Odd? I would like to see you hack a supercomputer as fast as I can!

(Ulrich): That's something we would all like to see. He can barely hack the answers out of math class!

(Odd): Har, Har. Very comical O Mr. Carey. Please, do tell another!

(Yumi): Very original Odd. "Mr. Carey." That's sure to catch on.

(Jeremie): Guys, you have company! Heads up!

(Aelita): I'm almost… DONE!

(Jeremie): I'll take it from here Aelita.

(Ulrich): Hurry Jeremie.

(Jeremie): Here are your vehicles. Just hold them off while I look.

_(Vehicles scan in)_

(Yumi): Thanks Jeremie.

(Jeremie): Okay, lets see. Where's that file? No. No. No. No. No. Hey, that's weird.

(Odd): What'd you find?

(Jeremie): Xana has a trace on a signal that's out in the outskirts of town. It's weak though, and it's….

(Ulrich): What Jeremie? Ow! Why you son of a bitch!

(Jeremie): It's under an old car factory. Okay, I got a lock. Here guys, the portal is open. I bring you back in a minute.

**One minute later**

(Odd): You know narrator dude, you didn't have to put that. You could have just said something like "later."

(Ulrich): How would you know Odd? You only have a C in English. He has an A.

(Yumi): Yeah!

(Author/Narrator): Ahem. Sorry to interject, but can we get back to the story?

(Odd): Please, don't mind us. By all means, please continue.

_(Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi join Jeremie in the computer room)_

(Yumi): Okay Jeremie, we're here. So where do we go?

(Jeremie): We go west young man.

(Odd): What the hell? Did you just call me "young man?"

(Jeremie): So sue me, I saw it on a movie! Anyway, lets go before we're missed. I want to know what's causing the signal. It may be where William is.


	7. Chapter 6: Escape

Disclaimer: Sorry about the comedy portion. Just experimenting. Anyway, I still don't own Code Lyoko. But I'm working on it! Or not. I don't know. What I do know is that there will be no end to your suffering if you steal my character and/or ideas. It is SO bad that I don't even know what it is! But still, BEWARE!

**Chapter 6: Escape**

_(Will awakes on a metal table)_

(Will): Uggh…. Holy crap. Oh man, what a headache. Where am I?

(Man): (over loudspeaker) You are being tested, dear boy. This is a training room, where we will evaluate how far your abilities have progressed.

(Will): Abilities? What the hell are you talking about?

(Man): Do you have any memory of your past?

(Will): I ain't answering anything until I get an explanation! Who the hell are you guys?

(Man): I'll take that as a "no." Tell me, how did you get that scar?

(Will): What? My scar?

(Man): I'll take that as an "I don't know" answer. I bet you don't even know what you are.

(Will): What are you talking about? I'm a human being!

(Man): That, son, is wrong. You are a military project, owned and created by the United States government. You are a weapon.

(Will): What?

(Man): Did you ever wonder about that scar? How you got it, what caused it? How about your memory? Ever wonder why your life up until three years ago is blank? And your dreams, what they really mean?

(Will): How did you know that? Wait….that machine!

(Man): Yes, our memory transceiver. It unearthed your memory from three years ago. Would you like to see it?

_(A screen drops down and the memory plays)_

(Will): That…. but t-that's….

(Man): Impossible? No, quite the opposite. That boy, the thing killing all the scientists, that's you.

(Will): B-but, how?

(Man): Genetic tampering, circuitry and interface programs, nanotechnology… it's all very scientific and would bore you. But before we go on, I will explain one thing. You are going to be assaulted with various situations, many with live firing coming your way. So you best be prepared for the worst. Also, if you even think of escaping or hurting a scientist or myself, that control collar will give you quite a −heh− _shocking_ reminder about who is "top dog".

(Will): Dude, that was just a terrible pun. Waaaay too clichéd.

(Man): Yes, well, think fast.

_(Three robots pop out of the ground, all start firing rounds out of chain guns)_

(Will): HOLY−!

_(Will rolls off the table, it falls and he uses it as a shield)_

(Man): Your lucky. But that titanium table will not hold forever.

_(Will): What am I gonna do? Those robots will tear me to shreds!_ Okay, don't panic! Let's assess the situation shall we? I have three robots firing high caliber rounds in a training room, somewhere in Siberia for all I know. Great. Just great. At least it can't get any worse.

**In the control area**

(Man): Why is he not doing anything? Hmmp. Activate saws.

**Training Room**

'At least it can't get any worse than this' I thought. Ironically, it did. Three domes about the size and shape of footballs sprang out of a nearby hatch. Each deployed a sawblade, revved up and ready to rip.

(Will): Oh, sh-

_(Robots rush Will)_

(Will): Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

(Man): Deactivate.

That was when each of the robots stopped dead. Just dead.

(Man): Well child, since you don't respond to this stimuli, we shall have to try a different way.

Then my stomach turned to rot as armored guards came in and led me away. To where I had no idea.


	8. Chapter 7: Don't Give Up

Hey! Galix here again! Thanks a bunch to all who wrote reviews. Listen, you guys need to give me ideas. As long as they're not flames, I'll be grateful for them. Also, don't be afraid to send me ideas for any _other_ stories you would like to see about Will and the Code Lyoko gang. That's it for now.

Disclaimer: Still don't own _Code Lyoko_. Thinking about threatening Bill Gates. Oh well, enjoy this while I plot. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 7: Don't Give Up**

**Will's POV:**

They did terrible things to me. Inhuman things. All in the name of science. In the name of progression. In the name of the future. In the name of the government. As they prodded and pricked, tested and tapped, I could only think of one thing, 'Why me Lord?' I know I have done terrible things in my past, so was this retribution? Justice done for my actions I had no memory of? I frequently slipped in and out of consciousness. Like holding water in my hands, I futilely held on in hope of my release. Or death. I waited in vain. The nanites in my blood healed me quickly, but did not prevent the pain. Also, when they left my body they would only survive about an hour or so. This caused them to draw more and more. When there wasn't enough, the scientists would draw from my bone marrow. The cycle repeated every hour or so. My only though through all of this was still 'Why me Lord?'

**Aelita's POV**

(Jeremie): Here.

We had stopped in front of an abandoned car factory, like the one the supercomputer and Lyoko were stationed. The signal was growing until it seemed to be pinpointed directly here. The information Jeremie had found was that the car factory had been abandoned for years. Right.

(Yumi): You sure Jeremie?

(Jeremie): Yep. The computer's signal is attracted to the signal here so strongly, it's like watching moths with a light.

(Odd): Strong attraction.

(Jeremie): Yep.

(Ulrich): So how do we get inside?

Good question. Better one.

(Aelita): How do you think Will is?

Everyone had this on their mind. Had all along. I was the only one able to actually voice what we were all thinking. Last night we had to go back to Kadic, and the guys were caught by Jim. We had been in close scrutiny by Jim the rest of the week. The weekend was the only opportunity we had had to get away. Waiting so long made everyone feel bad, like we had abandoned Will. Jeremie put on a fake smile.

(Jeremie): I'm sure he's fine Aelita.

They all looked that way. Openly smiling, but inwardly scared for Will.

(Aelita): I hope so.

**Will's POV**

(Man): Well, well, well. You look bright eyed and bushy-tailed.

(Will): Go to hell.

I answered like a record. Automatically. I knew what he was here for. He would advance before the scientists to try to talk to me into "releasing the power." Sounded like he had watched too many Dragonball Z episodes. It always ended the same way.

(Man): Have it your way. We're still getting necessary information. The only thing we are missing is the power inside of you.

(Will): I don't know anything. Just leave me alone.

(Man): Fine. Do with him what you will boys. But remember, blood and small tissue samples _only_!

(Scientists): Yes, sir.

They plunged needles and siphoned blood like a bee sucks nectar from a flower. They inserted knives and scalpels; miners digging away to find gold and silver. I was numb to it all. The needles, the scalpels, and the knives. Even the man's taunting. My mind had receded into the inner recesses of itself, hiding in the darkness. I was drawn out my stupor as a klaxon sounded, loud and blaring; rattling my brain.

(Man): Hello again. Guess what? We found kids outside our laboratory, snooping around all over the place. They put up quite a fight.

(Will): I don't know any kids.

(Man): Really? Then why do they claim they know you?

(Will): What?

It was at this moment that they were pushed in. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita.

(Will): Guys?

(Ulrich): Will!

(Yumi): Oh my god…

(Jeremie): Jesus!

(Odd): What did they do to you?

Aelita was simply too stunned to speak. They all stared at my half naked form, seeing the different liaisons and pinpricks that covered my upper torso. I was hung upon the wall by my arms with both my arms and legs bound; a mounted bug tacked onto a board.

(Man): They trespassed and they claim they know you. You seem to know them. Stay here while I decide what to do with them. Happy talking.

He left then, and an deathly silence descended upon us all.

(Aelita): Wh-what did they do to you?

Aelita was crying openly now. Unable to fight against the tears any longer, she approach me and hugged me with caution. At this, tears fell from my eyes too. Seeing her cry was just too much. Heck, for me seeing anyone sad made me sad.

(Will): I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. You should never have seen me like this. I'm so sorry. Now, everyone will die because of me! All because of me. I wish I was….

I never finished. Aelita had slapped me. Not hard, but it stung. It brought me back to the present.

(Aelita): Don't you say that! Don't you _dare_ say that! Do you think it's all your fault? We came here on our own power, our own will! William, we came because we're your friends; because we care. Not because you told us to. So don't give up, on us and especially on yourself.

I was simply stunned. That had simply shocked me. Did they really like me like that? Was that what friendship really meant?

(Jeremie): Like Aelita said, Will, don't give up.

As I looked around, each nodded their heads.

(Will): Thank you. All of you…my friends.

Then I heard clapping. Just a singular, slow, mocking clap.

(Man): How touching. Really. It should win an Oscar for sure. Too bad your friends will never see it. They are a nuisance, and are to be disposed of as such.

-Yep, cliffie! I know, I'm evil. Also, I want to apologize for the very descriptive and depressing chapter. To make something clear, the is NOT a Will and Aelita fluffy thing. I just used her to comfort Will because she is the most sensitive person in the group. I mean, try tinking of Ulrich or Yumi doing this. Yeah...NO. Also, this _will_ tie into Code Lyoko soon! Sorry I deviated from the CL path, forgive me!


	9. Chapter 8: The Demon Inside

Disclaimer: No Lyoko yet. It sucks for me, but you guys get to enjoy yet another story! Unless….you haven't been enjoying them. In that case, READ SOMETHING ELSE! For those who do, here you go. FYI, I wrote this while listening to "Down with the Sickness", by Disturbed. Believe me, they _are_ disturbed.

**WARNING: This chapter is rated a PG-13 for violence. READ AT YOUR PERIL!**

**Chapter 8: The Demon Inside**

**Will's POV**

(Will): No. You wouldn't. You couldn't just kill a bunch of kids in cold blood! WHERE'S YOUR HUMANITY?

(Man): Dead. Left behind on the battlefield. Just like my pity for you, your friends, and everyone else in this facility. In Vietnam, we had to shoot little kids just to stop them from delivering bombs and blowing us to hell and back. So why can't I shoot you or your friends?

(Will): DON'T YOU _DARE_ HARM THEM! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!

This was when I lost it. The hate, my anger, my bloodlust were all driven towards this one man. He was Satan incarnate, deceiving and conniving; doing anything to meet his objectives. All I could see was him, standing there smugly and taunting me with their deaths. Then my world went dark as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Jeremie's POV**

Will's ability to talk was lost somewhere in his screams. All we saw were subtle changes at first; Will turning red, his eyes practically bulging. Then the real changes began. He started shaking violently, like he was having spasms. Everyone in the room stared dumbfounded as Will's eyes, sockets and all, clouded over in a screen of pure black. Like an opaque lens. Then his arms, no his _body_, started turning a metallic silver. His bare feet extended and claws replaced his toenails and his fingernails. Metallic, steel-like teeth replaced his original ones. Then, all at once, his muscles bulged and broke the bonds that held him.

(Aelita): AAAHHHHH!

(Man): Shit!

Will leaped at the man in the direction of the man in the black and white uniform, claws extended. The man barely scrambled back in time to avoid Will's claws, raking only empty air. Will gave a snarl at his miss. Then one of the guards started opening fire on Will. That's when we decided to leave the room and run.

**General POV**

(Aelita): Jeremie, what happened to Will! Is that even him anymore?

(Jeremie): I don't know Aelita! I don't know.

Unbeknownst to them, Will was taking no damage from the guard's guns. It was just pissing him off even more. He was killing everyone in sight, trying to get at the man in the suit. Claws sliced at human flesh, decapitating and disemboweling each person in his way. Spines were slowly coming out of his back, skewering anyone behind him.

Seeing the beast that was tearing it's way through his forces, the man made for his own escape. As he left the room, two thoughts penetrated his mind. One, what was that thing that the boy had become? And two, what had they released? His second thought was sliced through thin air as the creature's howl of fury and hate permeated through the facility's corridors; sounding closer with each passing second. His last thoughts were these as well as the creature dropped from the ceiling. He saw the changes, metallic skin, claws and spines, and even two blades coming from the sides of each arm. He saw the hate, the agony, the unmerciful, the animal eyes. He saw one more thing in them as the beast leapt at him. He saw his death. Then cold claws raked into his midsection, and everything turned to darkness.

**Code Lyoko POV**

(Jeremie): Damn!

For not the first time, the group had hit a dead end.

(Odd): What the hell is this place? We've been running around in circles!

(Yumi): Stop it Odd! We're all tense, it's no reason to scream.

(Odd): It's plenty reason to scream! We just saw Will turn into a bloodthirsty, killing machine in front of our own eyes! What else do you need!

(Ulrich): ODD! We can't panic-

Ulrich was cut off as the beast that had once been William leapt down and turned towards them. It uttered a slight growl. Then, to their surprise, it collapsed. Just collapsed. They stared in amazement as it's claws retracted, becoming finger and toenails. It's teeth dulled into human teeth and it's spines and blades were drawn back within the shrinking beast's form. Finally, it's eye-lenses disappeared from whence they came. Before where a terrible, destructive force had once stood, now only a boy remained. His eyes were closed, as though he was simply asleep.

(Ulrich): So….what now?


	10. Chapter 9: Xana's Plot

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own _Code Lyoko_. The plan didn't turn out as well as I thought. The results turned out to just exile me in seventeen school districts and, for some reason, Chile. Oh well, on with the show.

**Xana's Plot**

**Xana's POV**

It was time. My plotting, my seed of destruction planted within the boy's very coding for his transformation; all went flawlessly. It was simply genius to overload the boy's senses in his dream, send him to the human hospital. Funny how he is so powerful, yet so frail. The intervention of the Men in Black was unexpected, unfortunate. I should have executed one of my Specters to take care of them years ago. But then again, if not for them, I would have never estimated the power stored within such a child.

There is just one problem. Something that should have been done, but was never executed. At least not fully. Why did the boy hesitate to kill his friends? That was never in the encoded seed. He was supposed to destroy everyone he came in contact with, especially them. The actual transformation of the boy was also a question. More than likely because of my seed, that much is certain. Or could it be that he was really supposed to transform into that beast? Even the scientists studying him could not conclude what he was to do when his power was released.

But then, I'm no simple human scientist.

It was finally ready. I would finally show those humans who was the superior being and escape my confinement and rule all! And to do that, I would need a body, a host.

The boy would be that host.

**Yumi's POV**

Will had been unconscious for a long time, what seemed like hours. Looking back, it was most likely minutes, but you get the point. After Will's rampaging attack on the base, he just reverted back to his normal self and passed out. Not knowing what to do, we simply dragged the prone form into an unlocked office. Strangely Will had kept his clothes, the bottoms of his pants and shirt were torn to ribbons though. We stood around Will, planning our next move.

(Ulrich): Okay. So, what's our next move?

(Jeremie): I have no idea.

Which is strange, because Jeremie usually knows what to do. I guess this is a first time for all of us. Which is more than likely, considering that we all have never had contact with the Men in Black, cyborg (or android?) people like Will, or deranged scientists. Nope, our specialty is dealing with deranged supercomputer programs living in an artificial world. This was waaay out of our jurisdiction.

(Yumi): Anyone else?

(Odd): Well, I would suggest we get out of here.

(Ulrich): How genius? Do _you_ remember the way we came to get into here and how to get out?

(Odd): Oh. Right?

(Yumi): Come on guys, calm down. We'll get out of here.

Throughout this whole conversation, Aelita had remained silent. She simply looked at him, a worried look inscribed over her face. We soon were all looking at Will. It was Jeremie who spoke up first.

(Jeremie): Don't worry Aelita, he'll be fine. When he wakes up, we will all get out of this place.

(Aelita): I know Jeremie. But, I still feel so useless, unable to help him like this.

Deep down, we all felt the same way.

**Will' POV**

I remember falling. Just an infinite fall, into the very heart of the darkness as it swirled about me. Like shapes in the fog, my memories of figures from my past talked around me, but I could never make out what they said. Most of the fall I don't remember. It was just darkness.

That is, until I came to a room. A room so vast, so truly immense, I was afraid to even whisper, lest it disturb the peace that resided there. As I entered, I saw a lone figure walking towards me. I got the sense that I somehow knew the person. As he strode forward, I could make out his features. I'll skip the details save one, his scar on his eye. It was the exact equal of my scar. He stopped in front of me and we both looked into each other's eyes, trying to form some guess at what the other was thinking. At long last, he spoke first.

(Figure): I sense power, but no will to use it.

He turned then and spoke into thin air.

(Figure): Are you sure? He seems useless to me. Or less.

(Will): Hey! I'm plenty tough! And I'm not useless!

He quickly turned around, eyes hard. As he did so, he swung his leg in a wide arc, landing me flat on my back. A sword seemed to literally materialize out of thin air, forcing me to roll to my side or get sliced. I quickly rolled to my feet, just to find him next to me already swinging. In between my breaths, I tried to manage a simple sentence.

(Will): Dude….what…are you… doing? Are….. you crazy… or… something?

He didn't answer, unless him swinging his sword what seemed to be faster an answer. In a way, it is. After a few more minutes, I was dead beat, surviving only on pure adrenaline. And I wasn't sure how long that would last, I was at the end of my rope! Just when I couldn't think of hanging on any longer, he stopped. Just stopped. He leaped back an impossible distance, that no normal human should have been able to accomplish. Then again, swinging a huge sword for however long straight was humanly impossible too. Who was this guy? _What_ was he? He landed on a platform, and soon shadows seemed to crawl from every corner. Dark forms, who slithered and shifted like water. The seemed to peel themselves from the ground and walls, figures hunched over with wispy fingertips. Living shadows.

That's when he spoke again, this time to me.

(Figure): Why don't you fight? Your in danger, yet you don't call any weapons to you. How can you be counted on to save your friends, when you cannot even save yourself? How can you deal justice, save lives and protect when you yourself do not know whether you are a savior or monster, or even defend against simple attacks?

(Will): What are you talking about!

The shadows were creeping closer now.

(Figure): You have power to protect, save, and defend. Yet you let that power control you. Back at the facility, that was power, but it was uncontrolled and dangerous. You spilled blood, murdered innocents. You, what you became, killed everyone.

(Will): No…. I'm not a monster….

(Figure): You are. And you are a danger to yourself and to everyone around you. But not anymore, I shall see to that.

The shadows crawled closer, faster this time, but I didn't care.

(Will): I'm not a monster…. I'm not a monster…. I'm NOT A **_MONSTER!_**

I could feel power, radiating from ever pore in my body. A blade, etched with some forgotten language on it's face became strapped to my arm, coupled to a metal gauntlet. A helm of steel, a mix of medieval and futuristic technologies, encased my head. Armor sprouted from plates on my knees, shins, shoulders, and my entire chest and back. A silver shield, inlayed with gold designs, settled onto my other arm. My feet were encased in metal slippers. As I looked out of my visor, the shadows seemed hesitant. Were they afraid?

Rage flowed through me, controlled by thought. I sliced through the solid shadows, my blade proceeding me. My goal was the figure, standing still upon his perch. It was simple, the shadows fled from my golden blade. Those unlucky enough to be pierced evaporated, a quick sucking sound following their departure. I finally reached my goal, but still he stood, seemingly turned to stone, staring out onto the valley of shadow below.

(Will): All my life, I've had my very existence planned. As a weapon. No more, enough is enough! I am taking back my life and saying what my destiny is. No one controls me.

He turned at this, and said one thing before we jumped into battle.

(Figure): But, are you ready to face your destiny one last time?

Then we both lunged at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here ends chapter 9! Thanks to all those who reviewed, and sorry for taking so long. Believe me, there was more than enough dust to kill a guy on the document. Hoping to get a few reviews, but try not to flame. This doesn't mean that I wouldn't accept them, but _try_ not to berrate me too much. I'll update if I get at least two reviews, faster if I get more. Here's hoping that I get to post more! Also, send me any ideas that you want! I'll take 'em!


End file.
